Free Viewpoint Video (FVV) is video which allows a user to change the viewpoint of the video at any time. For example, a user watching a sports video could change from watching the sports video from a perspective behind home plate to a perspective from the outfield. This enables users/viewers to view the content from a unique perspective.
Transmitting FVV has its challenges particularly when attempting to stream view-dependent FVV, such as a bottleneck being generated when transmitting camera metadata from the encoder-side to the decoder-side.